


Oh, Honey!

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill, Romance, cuddle party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: this gif is like Niall and his boyfriend who’s not in the band or josh and they just have a movie/cuddle night and make it FLUFFYUUU KKSMSKSKSKD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt and decided why not? So yeah there is no real story except Niall and his boyfriend Jake are having their regular movie night and it's just fluff. Hope you guys like it and here's the link to the gif it is kind of based on but not really. :P  
> getoveritloveislove.tumblr.com/post/45230535305

“Honey, we’re hooooommeeeee!” Jake sang as he walked in through the Horan Household.

Niall was currently sitting on his sofa in the living room under a blanket while a marathon of Tom and Jerry was playing on the TV. He looked up to see Jake passing through the front door with arms full of groceries.

His eyebrows squinted. “What is all that love? I thought I told you you didn’t need to bring anything, we have snacks here.”

Instead of answering, Jake just walked straight to the kitchen. Niall was about to call out again when his mom’s voice cut through.

“Actually, that is a lie Ni,” she said as she closed the front door, “You and Jake finished the last of the snacks last week when you had your movie night and decided it would be fun to try to cook something out of every ingredient possible and then end up throwing it at each other.” She raised an eyebrow while Jake’s laugh bellowed from the kitchen. “Either way, I went to buy groceries. Jake just happened to have great timing and get here the exact moment I did and offered to carry them in. Such a gentleman he is.”

She sighed dreamily and made her way towards the kitchen. Niall rolled his eyes and threw the blanket out from the top of him, following after his mom.

“I know mom,” he said after he reached the chair in front of where Jake stood, “that’s why I’m dating him.”

Jake looked Niall in the eye and laughed. “Why _you_ are dating _me?_ Wow, don’t I feel cherished.”

Niall’s mom reached over to pat Jake on the shoulder. “It’s okay Jake, you know you can always come to me if things don’t work out with you guys.”

Just like every other time his mom pretended to flirt with Jake, Niall made gagging sounds. Jake just scoffed at him and gave a sloppy, wet kiss to Niall’s mom’s cheek.

“At least I know I’m loved somewhere.”

“Hey,” Niall replied, “I let you come to my house every week and eat as much of my food as you like. I think we all know that for me that practically means you’re a keeper.”

Jake winked as he continued with the notion to put all the stuff away, leaving out only the items he knew they would consume in just minutes; chips, popcorn, soda, etc. Niall decided to be a helpful boyfriend and son and helped Jake with the rest of the bags. His mom meanwhile took this time to warm some milk and make the boys some hot chocolate for when they want to drink some later in the night or warm it up early morning.

“So, are you going to watch your movies in the living room or your room?” Niall’s mom asked.

“I think my room, mom. That way if we fall asleep you don’t have to come wake us up at an ungodly hour and drag us to the room.”

Jake walked over next to Niall and laced their fingers together. “And what Niall really means by ‘drag us to the room’ is making me carry him to bed because he’s a lazy twat.” Niall smiled sheepishly. Jake bent down slightly to kiss Niall’s lips.

Niall’s mom smiled, loving to see how great Niall and Jake’s relationship still was after a year and a half together. They never saw ways to not show the complete adoration and love they felt and, as a mother, she couldn’t be prouder for Niall.

“Okay boys, well then I’ll leave you to it. Have fun and don’t stay up to late.” She walked towards both boys and gave them a kiss on the cheek. She was walking up the stairs when she added as an afterthought, “but not too much fun. My room is down the hall, remember that.”

“Mom!” Niall groaned. She continued up the stairs and soon the sound of her door closing was heard. Niall was about to reach over and get the food when he was picked up ever so slightly and placed on top of the countertop.

“So,” Jake said as he put his arms on either one Niall’s hips, “looks like that puts restrictions on our plans.”

Niall smiled innocently, yet his legs wrapped around Jake’s waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together, all in the right places. “You came to have a movie night; I think you might have read a different invitation.”

Jake bent down and kissed Niall, hard and feverishly. Niall was a little surprised but regained his composure and simply wound his arms around Jake’s neck. His thumb brushed slightly against the little hairs in back of Jake’s neck and he hummed in approval inside Niall’s mouth. Instead of asking for permission, Jake pushed his tongue into Niall’s mouth and licked all around, sending Niall’s mind to the stars. He was breathless yet he couldn’t see why breathing was necessary when Jake was being so undeniably needy.

Suddenly Jake pulled away and Niall was kissing pure air. He pulled back and opened his eyes to see Jake standing with a cocky grin. “So you mean to say you had no plans to do any of that?”

“You’re a dick Jake.”

“Yeah,” Jake replied, “but you love it.”

He kissed Niall once more, slower and sweeter than before, before dropping him back down. “C’mon, the movie won’t watch itself. I’ll bring the food; you wait for the popcorn to finish. Yeah?”

Niall nodded in agreement. Jake grabbed the food and managed to carry it all in both hands and make his way up the stairs. Luckily, Jake had already put the popcorn in the microwave while they were kissing, so Niall only had to wait around 30 seconds until the microwave beeped. He dumped the bag in a big bowl, grabbed the hot sauce for Jake, and went up to his room.

Jake was sitting in Niall’s computer chair in front of the TV where he had just inserted the DVD for the night. Niall walked in and put the bowl and sauce on his nightstand so it wouldn’t fall down. He turned around to find Jake already looking at him, his arms stretched out as an invitation. Niall smiled and made his way over. He walked towards Jake and cupped his cheeks, kissing him right in the mouth. [(x)](http://getoveritloveislove.tumblr.com/post/45230535305)

Jake let his hands grab Niall’s waist and bring him towards his body. He gently cupped Niall’s butt to lift his hips and make him sit on Jake’s lap. They sat there, making out and grinding on each other out of reflex, until the opening music started playing from the movie.

Niall pulled out of the kiss and laughed a little breathlessly in Jake’s face. “Really Jake, again?”

Jake pulled a shocked and insulted look to his face. “Excuse me but is there something wrong with my choice of film?”

“Maybe the fact that every time it is your turn to choose the movie, you always pick this one.”

“A time will never come when Monsters Inc is a bad movie choice for your information.” Jake pointed out. “Speaking of which, you better be planning on taking me to see Monsters University when it comes to theaters because I will cry and not talk to you if you don’t.”

Niall chuckled at Jake’s serious demeanor, knowing he really wasn’t kidding. “Don’t worry babe, I already have it all planned out.”

Jake’s smile literally lit up a hundred times of what it used to be. Niall reached down to kiss Jake once more. Jake took this time to, once again, lift Niall up and carry him, this time dropping him on the bed. He scooted over to the side as Jake took of his pants and sweatshirt, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt like Niall. He then sat on the bed as well.

He grabbed the popcorn, pouring hot sauce all over one side of the bowl and leaving the other side without for Niall. Niall wasn’t a big fan of spicy things, complete opposite of Jake who could put hot sauce on practically anything and eat it. However, he knew Niall’s dislike and always left part of it for him.

After getting the snacks ready, he moved so there was no existing space at all between him and Niall. He wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders, while Niall wrapped one behind his waist. With the other, Niall picked up his duvet and put it over their legs. Jake then put the popcorn over it and Niall slouched down a bit so his head rested slightly on Jake’s chest.

They stayed in this common position throughout the movie. Afterwards, Jake agreed to let Niall pick the next movie. It was late and Niall could really care less, so he decided to just pop in his SpongeBob Movie and rest. Jake understood immediately and when Niall moved back to bed from putting the movie on, he moved the empty popcorn bowl to the floor. He let Niall get on the bed, but laid down first, knowing Niall had a consistency of always wrapping his arm and legs around Jake, as well as using his chest as a pillow instead of the actual pillows.

However, Jake never really minded, because late at night when Niall was asleep and his snores where filling the room, he would look down and stare at Niall, wondering how he ever got lucky enough to be with him. And that thought always made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
